Handheld computing devices (devices) such as the mobile telephone have proliferated in recent years. These devices are equipped with processors, memory, and the capability to communicate through local and wide area networks, including the Internet. These devices are equipped with operating systems, which permit the devices to execute a wide range of computer programs, typically called applications, or “apps.” The device user can download applications and other content by direct communication with a content server through a mobile phone network or wireless local area network. The operating systems all have a wide variety of applications and other content available. At least some of the applications and content can be objectionable to some device users or parents of device users.
Applications and other content can be rated for maturity level with content ratings. These content ratings can be displayed with applications and other content by the content distributor. Controls can be enabled that prohibit device users from downloading or using applications and other content displayed to the device user by the content distributors with content ratings outside of a certain range. However, this type of control can be insufficient to protect some users from objectionable content.